Another One
by debboedo88
Summary: Although Athrun already has his eyes set on a certain blonde, Kira can't seem to keep his naughty thoughts away from Athrun. Will Kira resist his...subconcious? Or will he succumb to the ultimate irresistible? Hints of Athrun x Kira, Athrun x Cagalli, and


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the characters…and I don't think I ever will…'…but please enjoy! 

Summary: Although Athrun already has his eyes set on a certain blonde, Kira can't seem to keep his naughty thoughts away from Athrun. Will Kira succeed in resisting the object of his…subconscious? Or will he succumb into the temptation? Hints of Athrun x Kira, Athrun x Cagalli, and yes, eventual Athrun x Kira.

Another One Prologue 

It seemed like an eternity before Kira finally drew himself from his dream. It was another one. Another one of those forbidden dreams. Kira touched his lips as he played the images repeatedly in his mind…

_Athrun, slamming Kira against the wall while pinning Kira's wrists above his head…effectively rendering Kira helpless. A jerk of a chin as Athrun's lips took Kira's, his tongue forcing its way into Kira's throbbing mouth, capturing every crevice, every corner, every heated breath as Kira began to moan. Smiling, Athrun left Kira's now swollen lips and moved down onto Kira's creamy neck, all the while slipping his hand underneath Kira's shirt, caressing every part of the unblemished skin, finally resting upon Kira's hard, now highly sensitive, nubs. Kira arched his body against Athrun's, an unwilling act, however, ignited by Athrun's touches. Their bodies, pressed together, feeling each other's need…Athrun attacks Kira's lips once more, demanding submission, obedience, surrender. Kira feels his lips reacting on its own, hungrily undertaking the task of satisfying Athrun to the fullest extent. Each clash of tongues a symbol of persistence, each kiss demanding more, each gasp a remembrance of their passion. As Athrun loosens his hold upon Kira's wrists, the purple-orbed boy pulls Athrun against him, determined not to loose this chance, not to loose Athrun once more. The heated touches lead to an even greater need, and both boys begin to tear at one another's clothes…revealing smooth, desirable skin…the movement of kisses and caresses immediately ensues as…_

"…That's right! Robbins-Brothers offers thousands of rings…" _Slam._ "…diamonds and jew-" _SLAM._

"Argggggghhh…"

Chapter One 

Kira loved his sister. He really did. But today, he just wanted to kill her.

"Oh, and he was sooo romantic! After we finished blowing their brains out, we drove over to the pond and fed the ducks the French fries from earlier. And right when I thought I heard some weird choking noises, Athrun leaned over, looked into my eyes, and whispered, 'I lo-'"

"Ne, Cagilli, is that a vampire with bloody fangs I see behind the tree in the broad daylight, or is that just me?" Kira abruptly interrupted.

"Where!" asked an exuberant Cagilli, eyes widening with a maniacal gleam, while running toward the poor tree, metal stakes clutched in her hands.

Kira sighed. They did this every day, walking to school together. Indeed, he was quite fond of his twin sister, but each story in the morning, which steadily became more and more…detailed, made it harder and harder for Kira to restrain himself from strangling the annoying little brat.

"Hey Kira, Cagalli! Wait up!"

Athrun. Kira's best friend from childhood and his secret crush since entering high school, now his twin sister's boyfriend.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Sorry…I think I turned off my alarm clock and went back to sleep again…" Athrun said, rubbing his bleary eyes while still attempting to comb his shoulder-length hair with his fingers.

Kira turned around, drinking in the sight before him. _God…he's as hot as ever…wow, his hair is so glossy…and those eyes…sigh I could drown myself in them forever…oh. my. god. …is he glowing! Damn it, he's seriously glowing! Stop it Athrun! Stop it! I can't pounce on you, rip off your clothes, and ravish you senseless! Not now! What are you doing to me! Aaaahhhhh! _ While a whirlwind of rather…naughty thoughts were zooming within Kira's mind, Kira mustered all the self-control he currently had at the moment, prayed to whatever the hell was up there that there was absolutely no lust present in his eyes, and managed a tentative, "Hi."

_Ok…my voice just cracked…I hope he didn't notice..._

Athrun gave Kira a questioning glance, "Are you alright?"

_Damn it! He noticed! You and your stupid perception…why do you have to be so infuriatingly intelligent _and _deliciously delectable! WHY! WHHHYYY! _

"Yeah…yeah I'm alright," _Do I _look_ 'alright' to you! _"You should find Cagalli…she went to stab some tree or something…"

". . ."

"atHRUUUNNNNNN!"

"Oof!"

As if a routine to torture Kira, Cagalli always greeted Athrun with a bear hug and a kiss. On the lips. Kira covered his eyes and cringed.

_I don't really mind the kiss…ok, fine. I do. But it's just that resounding smack that gets to me…I mean, god, why can't they just kiss silently, or better yet, not kiss at all? But oh nooo…they always have to end it with a resounding smack! What is with them! Have they no dignity! Get a room people! Actually…don't. Wait. I'm not jealous. No…I'm not jealous. _

_Shit. I'm jealous._

Holding hands, the said couple gave Kira a quizzical look.

"Kira…are you sure you're alright? You were muttering to yourself just then…" asked a concerned Athrun.

_I was muttering…? pounds head on imaginary wall _"Ahaha…I'm fine, fine as can be…fine like a deer frolicking in the meadows…why?"

"Uh."

"Don't worry about him, Athrun! Kira's fine! Fine like a…what did he say again…like a rabid dog hungrily chasing after petrified bunnies!"

". . ."

"Weeeeeeeeeee!"

As Kira continued to mumble under his breath, Cagalli continued her attacks on various trees, and Athrun, well, Athrun sat back and enjoyed the scenery.

Fate seemed to have a capricious nature today.


End file.
